APRECIO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Pensamientos y acciones de Howard Link en un incidente en compañía de Allen… Link/Allen


**APRECIO**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Pensamientos y acciones de **Howard Link** en un incidente en compañía de **Allen**…

**N/A:** Podría ser después del 157 antes del 159 del Manga, porque en el 159 se llevaban más familiarmente y el 158 se enfoca en los Noé…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**APRECIO**

No, su misión no era cuidarlo, su misión era vigilarlo y él se limitaba a ello desde que comenzara su trabajo de vigía, de haber sido Walker el herido, él simplemente le hubiera hecho compañía, no se habría molestado en impedirle levantarse sabiendo tenía lesionado el tobillo, luego de haber caído en aquella cueva subterránea que se hallaba oculta por los arbustos, como había hecho el joven Walker con él.

Ni tampoco le hubiera visto con preocupación marcada si hubiera insistido en ponerse de pie, ni prácticamente obligado a reposar su tobillo al menos un rato para que disminuyera un poco el dolor.

Por supuesto que no, eso no era parte de su deber, aunque, bien, había sido justo por eso que había terminado con el tobillo lesionado y con un preocupado exorcista peliblanco a su lado…

.

.

Apenas momentos atrás había estado caminando cerca del exorcista en el bosque que rodeaba la Orden; el chico tenía prohibido salir, pero le había insistido en dar un paseo diciéndole que era un día demasiado hermoso como para verlo desde alguna ventana.

Aún cuando le sugirió que entonces lo viera desde la parte superior de la torre que se encontraba descubierta (**1**) luego de hacer un mohín de enojo, el pequeño insistió en que quería disfrutarlo aunque fuese sólo un momento y que en todo casó mientras le estuviera vigilando no podría escapar, si era lo que suponía, siguiendo a esto innumerables afirmaciones de que tampoco tenía pensado huir y que no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero poco después se encontró escuchando los comentarios que hacia el exorcista sobre un pájaro que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol en algún lugar de aquel bosque, pájaro al que dirigió la vista ante la insistencia del menor.

Entonces escuchó el mover de unos arbustos y un gritó de quien vigilaba, cuando volvió su vista al lugar en que debería estar, no le vio, por lo que comenzó a buscarle con la mirada en los alrededores, _grave error_, el piso bajo sus pies desapareció de pronto, encontrándose enseguida rodeado de oscuridad en el interior de una cueva subterránea.

Y entonces eso había pasado…

.

.

El hecho era, que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de la Orden, en primer lugar, ni siquiera deberían estar afuera; y por lo mismo nadie les había visto salir. Era inútil el esperar a que a alguien se le ocurriera buscarlos y aunque había demasiados golem por el lugar, se encontraban en una cueva que era imperceptible si se patrullaba superficialmente como hacían los dichos.

—Salgamos—ordenó, luego de un rato de reposo ya no dolía tanto su pie.

—Pero está lastimado, si se esfuerza podría agravar la lesión—advirtió Allen nuevamente con preocupación en su voz, mientras Tim sólo volaba en círculos sobre los dos, cual buitre, cosa que le ponía algo nervioso dadas las circunstancias.

Ignorándolo como al dueño, se puso de pie y apoyándose en la pared de tierra comenzó a andar, con mucho esfuerzo a la salida, o a donde se suponía debía estar ésta.

Pronto sintió un brazo pasar por su espalda, para tomarle por la cintura mientras le hacía cruzar uno de sus brazos por su cuello para que no forzara a su herido pie a soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo, sabía de quien se trataba pero aún así se giro a verle.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó aun cuando su verdadera pregunta no era esa, sino ¿por qué?

—Lo siento—se disculpó, sin responder la interrogante.

Estando apoyado en él pudo darse cuenta de cuan fuerte era, aun sin su inocencia activada… No, ya lo había notado, que la fortaleza de Walker no era solo física…

En más de una ocasión las situaciones que había pasado habían sido devastadoras emocionalmente, pero el chico se las había ingeniado para mantener al margen a todos de sus lágrimas y su propio dolor, no sólo aquella vez contra el nivel cuatro, en donde, ciertamente le había ayudado, cuando no era _estrictamente_ parte de su trabajo.

También se dio cuenta en ese mudo recorrido, que el chico desde el principio había sido así, sólo los altos mandos sabían de su condición como catorceavo y el chico no había comentado nada con sus "amigos" a pesar de parecer estar derrumbándose por ello, de hecho se esforzaba por no preocupar a nadie y volverse aún más fuerte… Su voluntad ya era grande, claramente podía recordar cuando luchó contra el nivel cuatro y, aun a pesar de no tener fuerzas, obligó a su inocencia a mover su cuerpo porque él quería salvar y protegerlos a todos…

Si, todos conocen su fortaleza y le admiran a pesar de seguir siendo un niño…

—Tu brazo…—al salir de aquella cueva vio una herida en el brazo izquierdo del albino y se preguntó cómo es que no la notó antes, pues a pesar de no ser grave era un corte algo profundo. Y el chico debió haberse quejado, pero entonces supo que era justo por eso, _debió…_ pero no lo hizo. En vez de preocuparse por él mismo se dedico a pensar en su tobillo lastimado…

— ¡Ah! ¡No es nada! ¡Ni siquiera me duele!—negó enseguida, pero cuando una de las alas del golem dorado le roso la herida, hizo un gesto de dolor _casi_ imperceptible.

Entonces llevó una mano a su pantalón mientras Allen sólo se le quedo viendo, y se sorprendía después, al ver como sacaba un pañuelo y lo colocaba sobre su herida con cuidado de no apretar demasiado.

—Gracias…—le agradeció algo sonrojado, pues no esperaba aquel gesto que ni el mismo estaba seguro porque lo tuvo.

—Es mi trabajo—era su escusa de momento, pero sabía que probablemente esa no sería la última vez que se preocuparía por aquel exorcista, que sin duda seguía siendo un niño y necesitaba aún de ciertos cuidados, cuidados de los que él poco a poco comenzaba a tomar responsabilidad…

.

.

Nadie tenía idea de que había pasado el día anterior con los dos; luego de ver a Allen salir de la enfermería ni Lenalee ni Lavi pudieron interceptarle para preguntarle, porque enseguida unos guardias le escoltaron hasta su habitación en lugar del inspector alias "Señor dos puntos", la cual mantuvieron bajo vigilancia.

Y aún ahora en el comedor, no podían acercarse, pues esos guardias seguían con él, y no les dejarían hacerlo hasta que el inspector estuviera con él.

Fue entonces que lo vieron llegar al lugar, con su carrito lleno de pasteles, y parecía cojear un poco…

—Link-san esto es suyo. Gracias…—dijo dándole el pañuelo, lavado y planchado por él mismo, en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Link lo recibió, dándole a cambio uno de sus tantos pasteles, el cual era especial por ser su favorito y el único en su conjunto de postres.

A todos les pareció extraña aquella acción, incluso a Allen quien sabía que había pasado, aunque poco le importó lo inusual del acto, tomando el plato que se le ofrecía le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de agradecimiento siendo en está ocasión correspondido de igual forma.

Si bien aquella mueca apenas pasaba por sonrisa, eso a Link le traía sin cuidado pues sabía que el joven Walker entendería su gesto, después de todo el menor tenía "algo" que, si bien pasaba desapercibido para él mismo, hacía a todos sentir aprecio por él, si bien el más notable fue el que le tuvo Kanda Yuu, Howark Link era junto a este de los casos más admirables…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

(**1**) Supongan que hay algo como una terraza, si no la hay…


End file.
